Belonging
by Kurai Malik
Summary: After losing the last of his family, a boy is put into a foster home. Will he find happiness or will he find more pain?
1. Default Chapter

My first GW fic ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.*sob*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for coming Mr. Barton."  
  
"Is he ready to go?"  
  
The woman nodded."Oh yes. He can't wait to go with you. But before you two leave I must speak with you." Trowa nodded. The woman led him to her office, which had a window that veiwed the play ground outside.  
  
"What is it you want to discuss?" Trowa asked. "You see Mr. Barton, the boy has had a very tragic past before he came here. And leaving now, when he just got settled in, might just do more damage to him."  
  
"I assure, he will be in safe hands," Trowa declared.  
  
The woman nodded."Yes, I know. Thank you Mr. Barton. I'll go see if he's ready, would you like to come?" Trowa nodded and followed her out into the boys' dormatory.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa was lead into the boys' dormatory. The beds were placed in two rows side-by-side, each neatly made and in order. In one of the beds was a small figure curled into a ball, their legs drawn to their chest, arms wrapped around them. The small body was shaking, Trowa could tell the boy was crying.  
  
The woman went over and lightly shook the little body,"Sweetie its time to go." The child looked at the woman with pleading eyes."Sister Iria, I don't want to go," was the soft plea. The woman, Sister Iria, smiled sadly."I know sweetie, but you get to go to a real home and have your own toys to play with."  
  
"But, Sister, I don't mind sharing the toys," the boy cried."Please? I don't want to go!"  
  
Sister Iria bent down to meet eye-to-eye with the child."Please sweetie? You have a chance at a new life. And Mr. Barton won't hurt you." The boy nodded his head, tears running down his face. Sister Iria smiled,"Thank you."  
  
The boy crawled out of bed and walked over to stand infront of Trowa, who remained quiet. He looked up at his "new father" his eyes still streaming with tears. Trowa felt sad for the boy, he was small and skinny, but so adorable that he wondered why he was abandond in the first place.  
  
The boy squirmed uncomfortably under Trowa's stare, but didn't feel any bad things from him. Trowa blinked and smiled at the boy."I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
The boy hesitantly smiled back. Should I tell him my name?, the boy thought. He must know by now so there's no harm saying it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Barton. I'm Quatre."  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa looked at the boy next to him in the passenger's seat. He said nothing and continued to stare out the window, watching the buildings go by. Trowa sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but he swore that he would protect the boy."Are you hungry Quatre?"  
  
"A little..."  
  
"Then let's get some food. I'm starving." Quatre didn't say anything. Trowa drove into a McDonald's Drive Thru."What do you want Quatre?" Quatre looked at the menu sign,"I don't know. What do I get?"  
  
"How 'bout we get you a Happy Meal. Would you like that?" Quatre shrugged."I guess."  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, could I get a Number 5 and a happy meal?"  
  
"What drinks would you like?" Trowa looked at Quatre,"What do you want to drink, Quatre?" Quatre returned Trowa's look,"May I get a juice? If its no trouble." Trowa nodded and turned back to the waiting employee."One Dr. Pepper and a juice."  
  
"Alright, thats one Number 5, a Happy Meal, one Dr. Pepper, and a juice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please drive up to the window."  
  
After getting their food, Trowa and Quatre ate in the car. Quatre thanked him and was careful not to make a mess in the car."How old are you Quatre?" Trowa asked the small boy."I'm six, I'll be seven in two months on January 22," Quatre stated.  
  
Trowa was all ready planning for the boy's birthday in his head."Mr. Barton, can I ask you a question?" Trowa nodded."Call me Trowa, ok? What's your question?"  
  
"Um...are....are you..uh...married?" Quatre asked looking down at his hamburger. Trowa shook his head,"No, I'm not. But I do have two kids." Quatre stared wide eyed at him,"Really? What are their names? How old are they?"  
  
Trowa smiled at the boy,"You'll meet them soon. They can't wait to meet you." Quatre looked at him and returned back to eating his hamburger, faster this time. Trowa smiled, happy that the boy was opening up to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre made sure that he looked presentable as they reached the drive way. He made sure his blonde hair was neat, his shoes tied, and his clothes as straight as he could get them. Trowa just looked at the chibi out of the corner of his eye every now and then. He had been doing this since he told Quatre that they were almost home, which was a few blocks ago.  
  
As the van pulled into the drive way, Quatre squirmed more than he did a few minutes ago. Trowa put on the brakes and turned of the ignition. He put his hand on Quatre's shoulder assuring the chibi."Here we are. Your new home." Quatre stared at the house with his teal eyes. It was a one story blue house, with a chair swing out on the porch. Curtains were blocking the inside of the house, but streams of light could be seen.  
  
"Its pretty," Quatre wispered.  
  
They two got out of the van and headed towards the front door. Trowa dug into his pockets for his keys. Quatre gripped the straps of his back pack, which contained his clothes and a toy that Sister Iria had given him. He looked up at Trowa, who put his hand on his shoulder."Are you ready?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded,"Yes." Trowa nodded and pushed the door open.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
Quatre jumped as Trowa was tackled to the ground by another boy. The boy had his hair in a long braid, and wore a black shirt and pants. Trowa patted the boy's head. "Hello Duo," Trowa said from under the boy's body. Duo got off of Trowa and looked at Quatre with his purple eyes."Is this my new brother, Trowa?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded,"Yes." Quatre gasped as Duo quickly hugged him, tightly."I'm Duo, what's you're name?"  
  
"I'm Quatre, can you let me go please?" Quatre choked. Duo quickly released the boy and apollogized."C'mon inside. I'll show you around," Duo offered the blonde. Quatre nodded slightly as he stepped through the door way, Trowa closed the door behind him.  
  
As Duo led them into a new room,Quatre looked around. There was a couch infront of the T.V., a blue armchair, and footstool. A coffee table stood in the middle of the room, and white carpet was spread from wall to wall.  
  
"This is the living room," Duo announced."The door near the window is the closet." Quatre nodded.  
  
"And this is where we play video games, too," a voice next to Quatre said. Quatre jumped and stared at the boy who had said that. He had brown hair that was cut almost similar like Quatre's hair, he wore a white muscle shirt, and blue jeans. He was looking at Quatre with his cobalt eyes  
  
How did he sneak up on me, Quatre thought, I didn't even hear him come in. Duo glared at the new boy who had scared Quatre."Why'd you have to scare him Heero? He jumped out of his skin for Pete's sake!" Duo scolded."Hn" was the reply. Duo sighed and shook his head."This is Heero, don't mind him ok? He likes to inti-inti-intermate people."  
  
"Intimidate, Duo," Trowa corrected. Duo blushed and Quatre giggled. Heero just stared at Quatre,"How old are you Quatre?"  
  
"I'm six,"Quatre answered.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo gave Quatre a huge grin."You're younger than me! That means you're our little brother!" he cried happily. Heero rolled eyes."Now I have two little brothers to annoy me. Glad I don't have sisters." Duo playfully stuck his tingue out at Heero,"Deal with it, 'cause now you have to watch your back twice as hard, right Quatre?" Quatre nodded. Duo cheered and Heero sighed.  
  
Trowa stood smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"- now punch. No, curve your arm. Yeah like that. Ok do it again. Yeah ya got it! Now let's start with the kicks and tomorrow I'll teach ya how to block."  
  
Quatre looked up at Duo."But I want to go to bed," the blonde whined. "C'mon Quatre. Just a few more?" Duo pleaded, giving the younger boy a begging look. Quatre whined. They had been at this for hours, and he was too tired.  
  
"Duo he's tired, let him sleep," Heero said. He had been watching the two for a while, and was tired of seeing Duo teaching Quatre fighting moves. Duo frowned,"Ok." The braided boy picked up the little blonde and carried him to his room, Heero followed. Before Quatre came his room had been a quest room, now it was filled with toys, stuffed animals, and a small blue bed against the far wall. Heero and Duo had decorated the room for Quatre.  
  
Duo handed the blonde over to Heero,"Hold him. I'll go get his pajamas." Quatre groaned and curled into Heero's chest, making him blush slightly. Duo came back grinning like mad."Kawaii! He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Are you blushing Heero?" Cobalt eyes glared at the braided boy,"Shut up. And get him dressed for bed."  
  
"Set him on his bed. Take his clothes off too."  
  
It took a while but they managed to get the pajamas on him."He looks so cute," Duo cooed," Right Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done! XD  
  
Now let me state the ages:  
  
Duo- 12 years old  
  
Heero- 13 years old  
  
Quatre- 6 years old  
  
Trowa- 27 years old.  
  
Thats how old they are in the fic. I made Trowa a lot older than he usually is, ne?  
  
The others will appear in later chapters. I already picked out who's going to be little or not. And then Quatre goes to school! Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: No own  
  
Duo plopped himself on his bed. His room was very messy and in need of cleaning. Posters of famous people hung on his walls, clothes overflowed from the laundry basket and other various parts of the room. But hey, it was homey.  
  
Duo flipped on his stomache and picked up a Trigun manga. He was supposed to be sleeping, but a bit of before bed reading wouldn't hurt. Every time he tried to concentrate on the manga his mind would wander off to the little blonde.  
  
Quatre, his own little brother, what else could he ask for? Ok, maybe more manga, but he wouldn't give up Quatre for anything. Duo sighed and put away the manga, on looked across the room. Heero was on the other side of that wall.  
  
"Probably typing on his laptop," he said to himself.  
  
He looked at the other wall of his room, where Trowa was. "And he's probably looking at files and stuff," he mumbled. Duo sighed, flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling. Aqua eyes and bright blonde hair flashed in his head. Quatre, he thought. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
Duo's eyes shot open and he jumped off his bed."Quatre!" he cried and headed out the room.  
  
Heero stopped in the middle of the hallway. He had heard the child's cry and came out to investigate the cause of it. Trowa appeared out of his room, as did Duo. Duo's hair, which wasn't braided, flowed like a cape as he skidded to a halt.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Duo asked. The two other males nodded as another scream came out of Quatre's room."NO!! NOO!!" The three headed down the hall, Duo cursing because his hair kept getting in the way.  
  
Heero was the first to make it to the blonde's door. He kicked the door open and switched the lights on. Duo appeared next to him, and Trowa stood above them - gun in hand. All three stared at the little blonde.  
  
Quatre was tossing and turning as he slept, suffering from nightmares. "No," he cried,"Please, don't..." Trowa put his gun away and walked over to the child's bed. "Wake up Quatre" he lightly shook the chibi."It was just a dream." Quatre whimpered as he opened his aqua eyes.  
  
After realizing where he was, the Arabian flew into Trowa's arms."There- There was a man! And he..he..." Quatre cried into the banged man's chest. Trowa rubbed the chibi's back and whispered soothing words into his ear. "It was just a dream, Quatre. No one's going to hurt you." Quatre hiccupped and wiped his eyes on Trowa's shirt.(AN: Awww, kawaii-ness! X3)  
  
Duo looked at Heero, who shrugged. He walked over to the bed and held his arms out."Come here Quatre," he said softly. Quatre sniffed and crawled into Duo's open arms. The braided boy ran his fingers through Quatre's soft blonde hair."Are you going to be ok Quatre?" The little blonde nodded and wiped his tears against Duo's shirt.  
  
Heero walked over to Trowa and whispered something in his ear. Trowa nodded and look at Quatre."Quatre?" he asked. The said boy turned his head towards the banged man."Quatre, Heero said you can sleep in his room if you want." The blonde gasped and looked at the stoic boy."Really? I can sleep with you?" Heero nodded.  
  
Duo whined,"Why can't he stay in my room Trowa?" Heero snorted."He'd get lost in that mess of your's before he could even reach the bed." Duo blushed and gripped Quatre a little harder. "My room isn't that messy Heero." Heero rolled his cobalt eyes.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero."Can I really stay in your room Hero?" Heero looked at the chibi, his features softened. He liked the way the child pronounced his name."Yes, if you want, then you can." Quatre nodded."Ok."  
  
Trowa faced the little blonde in Duo's arms."Do you want to stay with Heero tonight, Quatre?" Quatre nodded. Trowa smiled."Good." Duo beamed at the chibi."Ok. But tomorrow, you gonna bunk with me." Quatre smiled and nodded."Ok."  
  
Aqua eyes looked around the room. It was clean. Everything was in its own place, nothing stuck out. The bed's headboard was up against the middle wall. The blue comforter wasn't made, signaling that Heero hadn't bothered to fix it when Quatre screamed.  
  
Holding his white tiger, the toy Sister Iria gave him, Quatre made his way towards the teenager's bed. Heero picked him up and placed him on his bed."Wait right here." Heero went to his closet, where boxes were neatly stacked. Quatre watched as his brother searched through the boxes.  
  
Soon, Heero had found what he needed and returned to the bed."Are you afraid of the dark Quatre?" he asked. The chibi nodded, hugging his tiger plushie. Heero nodded and held out a small plastic figurine."Would you like it better if I plugged this in?" Quatre looked at the figure and gasped at what he saw.  
  
It was a night light, an angel night light. The angel's arms were stretched out, protecting the one who needed her. Heero cocked his head to the side."Well, Quatre, do you want it?" Quatre nodded and hugged his brother."T'ank you Hero." Heero returned the hug."You're welcome Quatre."  
  
"Did you like our conversation, Duo?" Heero asked, glancing at the wall on his left.  
  
The two occupants heard a few ruffles of clothes and a small thump followed by an "oof". Quatre stared at the wall and giggled. Heero smirked. That baka, he thought.  
  
After a few minutes of moving around, the two brothers finally got comfortable on Heero's bed. Quatre was sprawled on Heero's chest and used the tiger plusie as a pillow.  
  
"G'night Hero."  
  
"Good night Quatre."  
  
"G'night Duo! G'night Trowa!"  
  
"Good night Quatre."  
  
"Sweet Dreams!"  
  
Heero covered the chibi and himself with the blue comforter.  
  
"Merry Christmas too!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Trowa's green eyes skimmed through through Quatre's files. His birthplace, name, weight, height- everything was on there. Including how he ended up at the orphanage.  
  
Trowa sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I might as well go to sleep," he muttered. He gathered the files and returned them in their folder, then placed it in a drawer.  
  
He pulled the hunter green covers over his body. After a few minutes of silence, he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Heero woke up to someone chuckling. He groggily opened his eyes to Duo-who held a camera in one hand.  
  
"Aww, you two look so cute together!" Duo put the camera over his eyes and smiled."Say 'cheese'!" Heero blinked as the camera flashed. Duo pouted at his brother."You blinked."  
  
"I know."  
  
Duo scoffed and picked up Quatre from Heero's chest, waking him. Quatre looked up at Duo and smiled."Ohayo Duo."  
  
"Ohayo Quatre. Sleep well?"  
  
Quatre nodded."Oh yes. Hero is very comforable!" Duo smirked at Heero."Really now? I never knew Heero was so soft."  
  
Heero grunted."Like you ever would."  
  
Duo faked a sad face, tears welled up in his eyes."De-Demo nii-san! Aishiteru!"  
  
"Shizuka ne, bakayaro." Heero pushed himself past his younger brothers and went into the kitchen.  
  
Duo smirked as he watched Heero leave. It was fun messing with him. Even though Herro knew he was but still played along.....Wait. So that means Heero was- oh never mind.  
  
Duo looked down at Quatre and smiled."Quess what." Quatre cocked his head to the side and blinked."What?" Duo grinned at his little brother."Today me and you are gonna have fun."  
  
"Just us?"  
  
"Just us."  
  
Duo groaned as he grabbed the cell phone Trowa held out to him."Don't turn it off Duo." Duo sighed,"I know."  
  
"Call me when you leave somewhere so I know where you are."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Call me if you need anything too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trowa kneeled down infront of Quatre- who was given a back pack for his stuffed tiger, Reh."Keep an eye on Duo, Quatre. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."  
  
Duo whined in protest,"You should be telling me that! Not him!" Heero smirked haughtly at his brother.  
  
Quatre nodded at his guardian."I will." Trowa smiled and patted the blonde's head."Good." He stood up and looked down at Duo."And be good. I don't want another phone call from the police."  
  
Duo pouted."Ok."  
  
Ok, that's it for now. Sorry it took forever to get this up, I had a little trouble with my head 


End file.
